


Eve before Christmas Eve

by geminiangel



Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [24]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Tony and Jethro exchange pillow talkI'm sad to see the calendar end.  Until next year.....
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559821
Comments: 28
Kudos: 116





	Eve before Christmas Eve

“Are your fingers as tired as mine?” 

Belying their supposed exhaustion, Tony could feel Jethro’s fingers working their magic on his shoulders. “I thought we said no presents,” Tony said wearily.

“I was informed that a moratorium on presents for you and I could not be enforced on an infant.”

Tony laughed. “Abby?”

“Ducky.” Jethro said dryly.

“I can’t believe that they managed to fill a sleigh with no duplication.” Tony thought of the pile of clothes, toys and supplies downstairs.

“That was not left to chance.” Jethro commented. “With the exception of the Palmers, there was an online list continually updated by Tim and Abby to ensure no duplication. There was a separate list for Isabelle and for Victoria.”

“Sneaky. That explains Abby worrying she had duplicated what we got for Victoria. I bet Jimmy was her other target.”

“Nope. Ducky handled the Palmers’ purchases.” Jethro informed him.

“Santa hasn’t come and the tree is already full.”

“Victoria and Isabelle each had quite a haul.” Jethro laughed. “Explains why Ducky insisted on bringing his car.”

“They are going to spoil the girls.” Tony said sanctimoniously; ignoring the number of packages that Jethro and he had provided their god-daughter.

“Love tempered with discipline. Our girls won’t be spoiled brats.”

“I love the matching outfits. They are going to look so cute in them.” Following the sister theme, the team had purchased several matching dresses, pajama sets and miscellaneous clothing items. “And can you believe Breena volunteering to breast feed Isabelle?”

Jethro placed his chin on his husband’s shoulder. “She’s a very special woman. It’s an incredible gift.”

“Isabelle was so content. Her tummy didn’t bother her the entire party.” Tony winced thinking about the bout of gas the previous evening. “I didn’t realize the formula wasn’t agreeing with her. That reminds me there are a couple bottles of princess milk in the fridge with a promise of more being dropped off tomorrow.”

Jethro snorted. “You and your princess milk.”

“It is fed to our princesses ergo it is princess milk.”

“We should be getting some sleep. Our princess will be demanding her milk before long.”

“Merry eve before Christmas Eve.” Tony turned his head to kiss his husband and then cuddled back into Jethro.

“Merry eve before Christmas Eve.” Jethro tightened his arms. He didn’t need Christmas to come, he thought. He already had everything he could want.


End file.
